


苏联的情妇

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1952年，匈牙利过于频繁地前往莫斯科。这是匈共领导人拉柯西等人的判断，为了让匈牙利成为苏联最好的效仿者、最受偏爱的情妇。In 1952, Hungary went for Moscow at an unusual frequency. This was Hungarian communist party’s decision, in order to make Hungary Soviet Union’s best follower and most privileged mistress.
Relationships: Hungary & Russia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	苏联的情妇

**Author's Note:**

> Colonies exist to supply and profit their imperial masters. Hungary was no exception. Gerő and Rákosi saw it as the prime purpose of Hungary to serve the interests of the Soviet Union.
> 
> \- -Twelve Days: Revolution 1956

匈牙利又来了。

伊万挂掉门卫打来的电话，继续手上的工作。如果是在半年前，他还会坐直身子整整围巾和衣领，收拾一下桌面，拖张椅子、倒杯水，来迎接他唐突的客人；但现在他已经不会再专门为她的到来作任何准备了。

不一会儿，他的办公室门上轻轻响了几声，在得到允许之后，伊丽莎白推门而入。伊万从椅背上直起了身子，用手撑着下巴，挂起一个友善的微笑。

“匈牙利同志。布达佩斯有什么新闻？”

莫斯科与布达佩斯的航线比莫斯科与任何一个首都的都要热闹。特别是在今年，伊丽莎白开始频繁地在会议以外的时间前来莫斯科。每个月至少有两次，每次至少停留两天。伊万还专门腾出时间来带她参观莫斯科，很快便把莫斯科逛了个遍。他还问她是否要让人带她去其他的城市参观，譬如斯大林格勒？但她拒绝了，说和他待在一起是最好的。

不参观的话，伊丽莎白还会在伊万的办公室里陪他工作。她对于文书类的工作十分擅长，有时候还能帮上他不少。她也很有教养，非常讲礼貌，和她的相处十分愉快，几乎不会闹矛盾。在休息的时候，她也会和他随便聊聊天，一起做做数学消遣。到了饭点，还会和其他的苏联国家一起共进晚餐。

这是不带任何政治意义的交往，纯基于他们的炽热情感——从匈牙利人民政权建国起便一直稳中向好的、胜于其他任何一个国家的苏匈友谊。

在伊万的办公桌对面并没有放置椅子，因为他的办公室并不承担接待客人的功能。来这里的人一般不是要向他汇报工作，就是要接听他的命令。匈牙利是个例外，于是他特地为她准备了一张椅子，就摆在书桌的旁边。她每次来的时候，都会拉过那张椅子坐在他对面。

但是今天她没有。

“怎么了，匈牙利同志？”他和蔼地问。

伊丽莎白从军装宽大的口袋里掏出一叠报纸，翻开来放在桌上，推到伊万面前。“解释一下这是什么。”

伊万拿起来看了看。报纸是今天的真理报，伊丽莎白翻到的那一页是一份资源部的报告，上面报道了对匈牙利铀矿的开采情况。这没什么特别的，很普通，只是真理报的正常栏目之一；稿件的撰写也没有什么纰漏，既没有泄出什么本应保密的数据，措辞和用语也都精准而客观，就是一篇再普通不过的通讯。

“我甚至不知道我有铀矿。”

只不过伊万差点忘了，苏联对匈牙利铀矿的开采绕过了匈牙利。

伊万把报纸往回一推，抬起头看向伊丽莎白。“我以为您不会这么失礼地在别人的国家里刺探的，匈牙利同志。”

“我没有刺探，这是机场接待的人派给我的报纸。”

伊万眨了眨眼，以后他知道该吩咐他们不要积极地给其他国家派报纸了。

“这是可以放在真理报上通告给苏联人的普通信息，而整个匈牙利却对此一无所知。你不觉得这太荒唐了吗？”

“请回吧，匈牙利同志，我不想接待这样冒犯的客人。”

“不要说得好像是我想来的一样。”伊丽莎白向前踏了一步，把手撑在了伊万的办公桌上。“我当然会走，但你得给我一个合理的解释。”

伊万移开了眼睛。“只是你的上司们没有告诉你而已，我并没有刻意隐瞒。”

“你放屁！”伊丽莎白砰地一拳砸在了桌面上，大声吼道，“连我的原子能委员会都他妈不知道这件事！”

伊万撑着下巴，看她的五官都绷紧在脸上，重重地喘着粗气，显然是气极了。他叹了口气，拉过桌角的座机，开始拨传达室的电话号码，把听筒放在耳边。

“我这就请人送你去机场，匈牙利同志。”嘟声在伊万的耳边一下一下地响着，他目不转睛地看着伊丽莎白，“我会转达你的书记和部长们的，就说你和我吵架了。你也不用麻烦再过来了，这样你满意了吧？”

匈牙利的脸色变了。

当然了，她怎么可能是自愿要来莫斯科的呢？这是她的领导班子的决策。拉柯西，格罗，法尔卡什，雷瓦伊，现在匈牙利的政府里没有一个不是伊万的人。匈牙利人将他们称为莫斯科派。他们善于将这个国家的皮肉一层一层地剖削，骨髓一点一点地抽掘，淋上香油、酱汁和料酒，送到苏联的餐桌上。她的和平贷款、她的铝土、她的铀矿都是如此。

这样的人当然也就不难想出将匈牙利送来讨好苏联的点子。他们也不是第一次这样做，在战争刚结束的时候，为了安抚伊万对匈牙利民选结果的不满，拉柯西就曾向他双手奉上匈牙利的房门钥匙。

他猜想每次她从莫斯科回去后，大概都得要准备报告，他们去了哪儿？他们聊了些什么？他们有没有进一步接触？所以她从来不会接受他要让人带她去别处旅游的提议，因为那样报告便没法写了。

而如果告诉她的上司们她顶撞了他？拉柯西还怎么好理直气壮地称自己为斯大林最好的学生呢。他们不会让她耳根清静的。

她沉默不语，伊万以为她该示弱了。

电话接通了，对面传来了接线员的声音：“您好，政府办公三号传达……”

“我见到了普鲁士。”伊丽莎白说。

伊万啪地一下按掉了电话。

“在哪？”

“还能在哪，你自己把他放哪了自己不知道吗？”

她仰起头直直地迎上他的目光，毫不躲闪。

伊万重重地把听筒放回了座机上，深深地吸了一口气。“气势很不错，但很遗憾，你下次说谎之前应该做好调查。”

“今天民主德国根本不在莫斯科。”

伊丽莎白脸上那一瞬间自以为掌握的主动又消失了，脸色变得比之前还要更糟糕。如果不是今天刚好基尔伯特去列宁格勒办事，伊丽莎白来到的前脚他才刚走，那伊万一定会被她骗到的。下一句的话题可以是关于基尔伯特的任何事，而伊万一定免不了会动摇，因为他对基尔伯特的处置实在不算太理直气壮。

在伊万面前提起基尔伯特等于挑衅。他们所有人都知道，他也知道他们都知道，但任何人只要提起那都是挑衅。而匈牙利是结果糟糕的一个。他们两人是他短短数年之前最大的死敌，欧洲的死敌，人类的死敌。

他们仅仅相隔了一张桌子的宽度。伊万从椅子上站了起来，把她僵直的手从身侧拽到了两人之间。她并没有戴手套，拳头紧握，骨节几乎拧得发白。他缓缓地、一根一根地把她的指头掰开，看见手心被指甲掐出了印子。

伊万眯了眯眼睛，当然了，疼痛总是能让人保持镇定，他在波茨坦会议上也这样阻止自己拍案而起。

他抬起头看她和手一样灰白的脸，目光被她枯黄发丝之间的花朵吸引。她以前并不戴这个颜色的天竺葵，以前总是浅的，白色里头泛着殷。有一次她来的时候，他开玩笑地说这个颜色太不社会主义了。那之后她就换成了赤红色，红得像血，像旗。

伊万似乎想到了什么，伸向桌上插着几棵向日葵的花瓶，折下了几片金黄色的花瓣，塞进了伊丽莎白的掌心，温柔地捻着她的指头，在伊丽莎白的惊愕中将花瓣别在了她的耳后，与那团惹眼的红色嵌在一起。

伊万从桌上凌乱的文件中翻出了一封邀请函。

“刚好，匈牙利同志，就请您代替民主德国同志和我去参加晚上的聚会吧。”

他们约好了傍晚在莫斯科市郊的别墅碰面。

“我会穿军装去。您呢？我可以请人给您送几条布拉吉，是最近新出来的款式，我看女同志们都很喜欢。”‘

“不了。”

“你不喜欢？”

“我为什么会喜欢？那太苏联了。”

“你不喜欢苏联？”

“你在套我话？”

“但是您不能穿着匈牙利军装去。那样您会显得太具攻击性。”

“匈牙利对苏联有攻击性？别逗我笑了，伊万同志。”

最终匈牙利穿了一套不知从哪儿弄来的列宁装，尺寸一点儿也不对，很不好看。伊万取下他军装上的皮带递给了她，她不情不愿地接过，肥大的衣服被束紧了一圈。她和战争刚结束的时候一样瘦。

他们走进别墅的时候，伊万搂住了伊丽莎白的腰。在手碰到她的一瞬间，她像触电一样僵了一下。他低头看她，“别逞能啊，伊丽莎白同志。”

但是伊丽莎白并没有回答他，只是环顾四周。“我没有想到苏联也会有这种东西。”

伊万也和她一样转头去看这间别墅的大厅。这里的装修非常漂亮，金碧辉煌，其他东欧国家的外交家也不过就是这种待遇。里头的摆设也是早早就准备好了宴会的样子了，桌上摆满了丰盛的餐食，新鲜的插花，还有伏特加。苏联人当然是无酒不欢。觥筹交错之间，人们在交谈着，热闹极了。多是穿着军装的军官们，军衔不一；也有些穿着普通西装来的官员；还有一些穿着布拉吉的女同志。

这是几个军官组织的小聚会，他们是曾经的军校同学，后来又都成为了卫国战争英雄。今天是他们原在的营出征的十周年纪念日，于是便安排在这里庆祝，也邀请了伊万来参加。很快在场的人都欣喜地发现了他，兴奋地朝他们围了过来。

“苏联同志！”“是苏联同志来了！”“敬爱的苏联同志！”

他一一向他们微笑，点头致意。有人给他递了一杯酒，他一口气干完了，这让聚会上的人们更高兴了。毕竟伊万的出现确实是个惊喜。常有这种邀请函寄来给他，而他不是常愿意来参加。他并不是真的喜欢来到这种地方。

有人注意到了一声不吭的伊丽莎白。“也给这位女同志拿杯酒吧！您是？”

“这是匈牙利。”

伊万还没来得及回答，旁边一个四五十岁模样的军官脱口而出。看他的军衔，是少将。旁边的人都朝他看过来，他又补充道：“我见过她，在布达佩斯。”

“我也见过。我那时候跟瓦西里是一个连的。”旁边有一个和刚才那人军衔一样的人说。

“我也是。”又有一个穿着西装的人说。

伊万接过旁边的人拿来的酒杯，递给伊丽莎白，但她没有接。他感觉到她的背僵直了，似乎还出了汗。当然了，送来的邀请函上不是写了吗？他也给她看了——这个聚会上的军官都隶属于参加了布达佩斯战役的乌克兰第二方面军。他搂得更紧了，贴在伊丽莎白的耳边，开口，“他们都是从战场上回来的。有的人也是跟着娜塔在打柯尼斯堡，但更多的是和我在打西南线。”

明明是在说耳语，但是并没有压低声音，似乎就是为了说给所有人听。“这里很多人都在布达见过你。”

布达，特别是布达，而不是布达佩斯。

人群陷入了短暂的寂静。所有人都在盯着她。

突然，伊丽莎白一把夺过了伊万手里的酒杯。

“那么这些同志可都是把匈牙利人民从法西斯手中解放出来的的大英雄，不是吗？这位同志，瓦西里少将同志。您胸前的那一块，对，银色的那一块，一定是布达佩斯战役的勋章吧？”

她把酒杯举向空中，白色的灯光顺着玻璃穿透酒，照进了每个人的眼睛里。“我得敬各位一杯。”

说罢，她将杯中棕色的液体一饮而尽。

“好！”有人喊道，于是更多人跟着大笑了起来，然后是鼓掌和欢呼。“哈哈哈哈哈！”“说得好！”“匈牙利同志说得好！”“来！大家喝酒！”

苏联人就都是这样爱热闹的，短暂的安静一扫而空。伊万也笑得很大声，“说得太好了，匈牙利人民共和国同志！”他把伊丽莎白手里的空杯子放回到了旁边的桌子上，然后又拿了两个装了伏特加的杯子，递给她一个。“干！”

伊丽莎白有些犹豫，但还是接过了。她举起杯子，放在嘴边就准备喝，伊万抓住了她的手。“干什么，还没碰杯呢！”

伊丽莎白瞪大了眼睛：“那不可能。”

旁边正准备捧杯的人奇怪地看着她，人们举着杯子的手停在空中，刚热闹起来的气氛又骤然冷了下去。

伊万想起来了，匈牙利人不碰杯。他们或许不知道，但他是知道的。欧洲革命的那年，匈牙利起兵反抗奥地利，胜负此起彼伏近一年，要将哈布斯堡从她的每一寸土地上剥除。受维也纳之邀去血腥镇压她的人，正是伊万。他作为罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦的座上宾，看着她被宪兵开了十三枪。一枪奥地利人碰一次杯。

那时候她是革命者，他反而是旧世界的党羽。没变的是他从来善于血腥镇压，对别人和对自己。

“如果你要我碰杯，那就等于你认同奥地利人的做法。你是这个意思吗，苏联同志？”

“不，我只是想与你庆祝苏联和匈牙利人民共和国坚不可摧的革命友谊。”

伊丽莎白垂下了眼睛，摇晃着玻璃杯里水一样的酒。她一直晃了十三圈，然后抬起头，直勾勾地盯着伊万。

“那么你下命令吧，俄罗斯，命令我与你碰杯。”

大厅的空气凝固了。她把气氛弄得非常尴尬，比刚才还尴尬。不明白发生了什么的人面面相觑，耳闻过匈牙利传统的人无话可说。伊丽莎白当然也并不是故意要冷场的，可是她仍然坚持把抓着酒杯的手缩在胸口，没有丝毫要像刚才一样再度妥协的意思。

半晌之前的局促已经消失不见，这一次她面无表情。

伊万觉得有些烦躁，仰起头一口气将杯里的伏特加干了，把空酒杯猛地一下磕在了桌子上。

“那我只能换一种方式来表达我的友好了。”

“什……”

伊丽莎白的声音被堵在了嘴里。

伊万捏着她的下巴，紧紧地吻上了她的半边嘴唇。她的嘴唇是龟裂的，甚至比他的还要粗糙，即使有几滴残留的酒也没感觉光滑多少。他嘴里浓烈的伏特加和她方才那一杯欧洲洋酒滑腻的味道混合在一起，顺着鼻腔冲上了他的头顶。

乒地一声，匈牙利手里的酒杯掉了下去，玻璃碎了一地。

周围的军官们都高声起哄了起来，有人友善地拍了拍伊丽莎白的背，还有人顺势也拽着旁边的战友象征性地拥吻起来，快乐的大笑感染了所有人，热闹的空气再一次冲上了别墅的屋顶。晚宴终于开始了，人们开始吃吃喝喝，欢声笑语。

伊万退开了一步，抹了抹嘴唇上的酒。伊丽莎白还钉在原地，两只手紧紧捂着嘴，死死地瞪着伊万，眼皮不住地颤抖着，眼圈都红了。

“你在羞辱我。”

“怎么是羞辱呢？”伊万微笑，“这是兄弟之吻。这是我对您的认同。”

“我知道。”伊丽莎白说，“这就是今天以来最重的羞辱了。”

后来的整个晚上，她仍然拒绝碰杯。每每一有人带着酒杯来到她面前，她就在那人举杯前将自己杯中的伏特加一饮而尽。

时钟敲过十二点的时候，她吐了。宴会的主人们客人们都离开了，只剩下留着打扫的清洁工，还有他们两人。伊丽莎白扶着桌角，一点也站不起来。伊万本想先离开了，喊来了门口的保安处理她，可她一直抓着桌腿不放，力气很大，保安甚至一点也挪不动。

就在伊万想把她打晕了事的时候，她一把揪住了伊万的领带，把他狠狠地扯了个趔趄，差点摔跤。他刚刚站稳，就听见伊丽莎白几乎要穿透耳膜的嘶吼。

“这是他们想让我做的，不是吗？伊万·伊万诺维奇·布拉金斯基，苏维埃俄罗斯！让我爬上你的床，取悦你，宣誓匈牙利的忠诚。多好啊！他们又可以再继续再印海报贴满大街小巷——斯大林最优秀的学生！莫斯科最完美的复刻！”她顿了顿，抽了抽鼻子，又喊道：“苏联同志最偏爱的情妇！”

“匈牙利同志。”

“当然了，他们知道苏联最偏爱的情妇是民主德国。所以他们要我和民主德国比。他们听说民主德国住在莫斯科，于是觉得匈牙利绝不能落于下风。恨不得让我卷铺盖直接睡进克里姆林宫，你要不愿意那就在大雪里站三天！已经有了民主德国一个也不碍事，就像他们也不会因为已经有了一个女大学生就放弃一个女文艺兵。情妇多多益善。要我和民主德国比。要我和一个苏占区比！好像现在的匈牙利还不够屈辱一样！！”

“匈牙利，你醉了。”

“我当然醉了！要是我没醉我会这样跟你说话？操你妈的伏特加！为什么不喝红酒？为什么不喝啤酒？为什么不喝水？为什么要喝伏特加？为什么要喝伏特加？操你妈的伏特加！”

她打了一个巨大的嗝，差点又要吐了。伊万重新去拉她扶在桌面上的手臂，她一下子甩开，把手警惕地护在胸前。

“你要干什么？带我去你房间吗？还要我跟你上床吗？啊？！”她猛地抓住一樽已经喝空的酒瓶，狠狠往地上一摔，咣啷地一声，玻璃碴滑到了伊万的脚边。“你说你会给我一个联合政府的。骗子。”

“我给你了。然后你的共产党赢得了选举。”

“骗子！！”她尖叫。

伊万转头，用眼神示意目瞪口呆的保安离开。

伊丽莎白扶着桌子，站也站不稳，甚至连眼睛也睁不开，可还是在不断地把她能摸到的一切东西往地上砸。

“你觉得我很廉价。你觉得我的忠诚一文不值。你总是抱怨你的支持率太低，说是美国人从中作梗，说我在跟西方人私通……我帮你抓了多少真的间谍！我又流了多少无辜的血！你只是一而再再而三地说不够，还不够，匈牙利还不够忠诚……你什么也不告诉我，你只是说我不够忠诚……我是什么东西，殖民地吗？我甚至不知道我有铀矿！！”

她又摔了一个酒瓶。伊万都做好了躲闪的准备，可她并不是朝着他，而是朝着自己的脚边。他甚至清楚地看见有玻璃片刺进了她的脚踝里，可她还是没有朝着伊万扔。

“民主德国。为什么民主德国在这里？才不是因为他是苏联的情妇，只是因为他是德国。你只是享受侮辱敌人的快感，你不是在寻求社会主义，你一点都不是，俄罗斯。你看看这是社会主义的样子吗！多少人在挨饿，多少人指着你喊得理直气壮的理想在挨饿，你却让你的官员在这里！这样！这！”她用力地一挥手，指尖划过她能够触及的整个别墅。伊万的眼皮刺痛一下。“你怎么好意思，苏维埃俄罗斯！”

她换了德语。“俄罗斯！”

“我恨俄语。”她用德语说。

“我恨德语！”她用俄语说。

她扑通一声跌坐在地上，抱着桌子腿，开始用他听不懂的语言说话。那想必是匈牙利语。匈牙利语与周围的所有斯拉夫人和日耳曼人都不同，毫无相似之处，伊万连个大概也判断不出来她究竟在说什么。直到她嘟嘟囔囔了很久，声音越来越小，听起来像是在说人的名字了。

“伊丽莎……伊丽莎……伊丽莎白，伊丽莎维塔……”

“伊丽莎……伊莎……”

司机把车在克里姆林宫的门口停下，伊万拦腰横抱着伊丽莎白走进去。因为她总是来，于是这里也已经有了专门为她准备的客房。

他踢开客房的门走进去，把她放在床上，伸手去摸她的额头。在被碰到的时候，伊丽莎白五官皱成了一团，嘴里发出了不满的声音，不知道在喃喃什么。他没有理，将手心覆了上去，感觉到有一些发烫。她似乎有些呼吸不畅，于是伊万伸手解开了她领口的第一颗扣子。

门口传来啪嚓的一声。

伊万回头看，一身笔挺军装的基尔伯特站在门口，踩上了客房的门槛。他的手里还提着箱子，看样子是刚刚下飞机回来。

“为什么，匈牙利，会在这里？”他像是不会说话了似的。

“总得有人陪我参加聚会。刚好匈牙利同志在。”

“为什么总得有人陪你？”

“因为大家都带了自己的夫人。”还有情妇，伊万想，主要是情妇。

“这太荒唐了，苏联同志。你明明看不起这种聚会，你说那是丑陋的、物化女性的资本主义社会，女同志也是我们的同志。”

“是的，你说得对，我没有这种爱好，不像你们德国人没日没夜地在柏林开军官舞会，穿得冠冕堂皇，漂漂亮亮。”伊万冷冷地看着他，“女同志也是我们的同志，所以她穿着列宁装去了。我没有侮辱她。”

“……我不信。”基尔伯特的脸因为背光而模糊成了一团，看不清表情。

“关我什么事？”

“为什么匈牙利在这里？”他又问了一遍，“你不是有白俄罗斯吗？还有乌克兰，还有立陶宛。”他说，“还有我。”

伊万被逗笑了。“你？”

“请让我来照看她，苏联同志。”基尔伯特往前踏了一步。

“滚出去。”伊万收住了笑容。

“已经很晚了，请您去休息吧。这种小事请让我来就好。”基尔伯特用几乎不像他的声音坚持道。

“你要我在你面前上她吗？”

基尔伯特的脚马上收了回去。伊万转回头，扶在床沿上的手攥紧了。

其实他也可以不用这样说话的。为什么他又说了这样的话？

“滚出去。”他听见自己又说了一遍。

门在他的背后轻轻地掩上了，但德国军靴走起来是很吵的，他没有听见离开的脚步声。

为什么他又说了这样的话呢？他把伊丽莎白的枕头垫高了一点。然后他就不知道还要做什么了。他真的没有照顾喝醉的人的经验，他也没有想到匈牙利人的酒量会差成这样。

当然，如果喝的是别的酒，可能就不会这么严重了，很显然她并不习惯喝伏特加。伏特加是苏联人的生命之水。匈牙利不能饮用苏联的生命。

他摸了摸她的嘴唇。她的嘴皮一块一块地分而翘着，也许是不适应这里的气候，也许只是单纯的营养不良。

他抹掉了她嘴角上残余的酒，在她的衣服领子上擦干净。

“开门。”

门立即就打开了。果不其然，基尔伯特一步都没动。伊万起身朝门口走了过去，在经过他身边的时候停下，瞥了他一眼。基尔伯特就像站军姿一样，一动不动。伊万头也不回地大步走了，在转过走廊路口的一瞬间，他听见德国军靴跌跌撞撞跑进房间去的声音。

他没有回自己的房间，而是来到了办公室。他没有开灯，在桌前坐下，打开电传机，就着月光开始往布达佩斯的办公室敲信。

“致匈牙利共产党中央委员会：自苏联解放布达佩斯以来，苏联与匈牙利情比金坚，两国动人的故事历历在目。莫斯科将给予最真挚的友人以最充足的信任，请致力于保障匈牙利人民的忠诚……”

他抬起眼睛，花瓶里的向日葵静静地垂着头。离他最近的那一朵缺了三片花瓣，在月光底下显得尤为可怜。

他把电传稿从电报机里抽出来，撕了个粉碎，换上一张新的纸，重新敲道：

“不要再让匈牙利过来了。”


End file.
